Summertime
by BloodyWhiteRose
Summary: Takes place three years after the show is over. Sometimes, old feelings die hard...or don't die at all. Familiar characters. D/C. hope i kept them in character okay. Rated T just in case. The more reviews I get the faster I update!
1. The Concert

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island. I wish I did because I would definitely change a few things…but I can't. Oh, and I do not own The New Kid on the Block either. So….yeah. No I didn't make up this song...I aint that good.I have tried several times to put a link to it in here but I can't and I quit. Just youtube it. Summertime, New Kids on the Block

Summertime

Courtney sighed as she looked at the ticket she held in her hand. Total drama island had finally ended and everyone had gone their own separate ways. Bridget and Courtney had met up afterwards as they had promised. Bridget had gotten tickets to see a new band that had formed. Courtney couldn't help but feel a small twinge of sadness as she looked at the name on the ticket. 'Delinquents to Royalty' back stage pass. Duncan's face came to mind.

'Maybe this will take my mind of the summer,' she thought to herself. She went upstairs to her room and began to go through her closet for something to where. She pulled a shirt out of the closet that had a small green skull on it. She still couldn't figure out why she felt compelled to buy it, but she did decide to where it. It fit her form perfectly. She put on a pair of plain blue jean pants and black pumps. Something simple.

The door bell rang as Bridget had arrived at her house. 'Time to go,' she thought as she looked herself over in the body mirror on her closet door. She went down stairs and opened the door with a smile. "Hey Bridge," she said to the blonde surfer girl.

"Hey Court, you ready to go?" Bridget asked as she dangled the keys to her dad's new black '07 corvette in front of Courtney's face. The brunette laughed as nodded as she locked the front door behind her.

"So," Courtney asked as they pulled out of the driveway. "How did you manage to get backstage passes to such a hot new band?" The seat belt clicked in place.

"I just have connections," Bridget replied with a wink. Traffic was horrific. Vehicles were backed up for miles, bumper to bumper. 'This band must be amazing,' she thought.

Bridget drove passed the parked vehicles and walking pedestrians and to a VIP parking area. There was a large black man waiting by the gate. Bridget smiled and rolled down her window to show him their tickets. Courtney gasped when the man removed his glasses. Behind the dark shades were friendly familiar eyes. "DJ!" Courtney all but shouted.

"Hey girl," he said with a smile. "You two are clear. Go on in."

"So that is how you did it?" Courtney said looking the blonde over.

"If that is what you want to believe," Bridget replied as she leaned up a bit to make sure the car was going into the parking spot correctly. Bridget caught Courtney raise her eyebrow. "Fine, I got it from the lead singer." She said resolutely.

Courtney was speechless. 'Who was the lead singer? Bridget knew someone famous?' The goody-two-shoes CIT was speechless… for once.

They finally made their way in and to the front of the stage. Their tickets where passes to everything there pretty much. Courtney looked down at herself from boredom and was idly straightening the wrinkles from her only punk shirt. She didn't notice the curtain spread until the crowd went silent. There was a five member band on stage. One on drums, one on a mixer, one on bass, two on electric lead guitars. The lead singer had his back to the crowd and his head down. Courtney felt some familiarity but couldn't put her finger on it. The voice that spoke made her heart jump.

"Thank you for coming out! This first song goes to the first song goes out to a spoiled little brat that made my summer a nightmare… and made it that much better." He said as he turned around and winked. "This one is for that spoiled little princess. If you made it, I miss you babe," the dark headed band leader said throwing up the rock on sign to the audience. "Impossible," Courtney said with her hands over her mouth.

'Duncan…'

The band began to play a strangely soft melody. Courtney watched Duncan scanning the crowd as he played. Courtney turned to Bridget, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't have been a surprise then," Bridget replied with a smile. The band was all familiar. Geoff was on drums, Harold on mixer, Tyler on bass, Trent on guitar, and Duncan was lead singer and guitarist.

Suddenly Courtney's knees turned to jell-o, Duncan had finally spotted her and gave her a wink before he had began to sing into the microphone. His voice was AMAZING!

_ Do you remember,  
Or should I rewind,  
To that summer when you caught my eye,  
I played it cool,  
The weather was hot,  
You had the beauty and the beach on lock._

Her mind kept reeling back to the island and the first few days there. The first time they all had a party on the beach. They had so much fun.

_ With your flip flops, half shirt, short shorts, mini skirt,  
Walkin' on the beach, so pretty,  
You wasn't lookin' for a man,_

_ When you saw me in the sand,  
But you fell for the boy from the city._

Courtney blushed remembering the horribly skimpy outfit she had worn. Somehow, her cloths had come up missing. Everyone knew Heather had taken them. Lindsay had loaned her some of hers… It was so embarrassing. And then they had broke out the keg… Things got pretty wild after that. Everyone did at least one thing they wouldn't normally due.

_ I was like, "hey, girl, can I get your number?"  
I remember what you told me too,  
"Don't call after ten"  
But you know that I did,  
'Cause I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you._

'And he brought it up…' She thought.

_ I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
And all the good times we had, baby,  
Been a few years and I can't deny,  
(Oh oh)  
The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind.  
You're my, my summertime._

Courtney couldn't help but put her hands over her heart. That was so sweat.

_ Do you remember,  
I'll never forget,  
Touchin' your body all soakin' wet,  
The water was cool,  
The feelin' was hot,  
Kissin' on you while the ocean rocked._

The brunette's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe he just broadcasted that to their entire community. Even though that was a very romantic and amazing memory. She could still almost feel Duncan's abs beneath her hands. The ocean water made their bodies' slick. The moonlight made both of them glow. She shook her head reverting back to the present.

_ In your strapless sundress,  
Kickin' back, no stress,  
As long as we was together,  
_

_ 'Cause we were feelin' young love,  
And we couldn't get enough.  
Baby, I could reminisce forever._

_ And now I'm like,  
Hey, girl, don't you know I miss it,  
And I wonder if you miss it too,  
Never thought it would end 'til it did,  
Now, I'm here and I can't stop thinkin' 'bout you._

Courtney couldn't deny it. The entire three years after the show had ended, she did nothing but think about the Neanderthal. Everything brought him back to her mind… and her heart.

_ I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
And all the good times we had, baby,  
Been a few years and I can't deny,  
(Oh oh)  
The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind.  
You're my, my summertime._

Courtney and Bridget were both caught off guard as a deep, baritone, voice come from none other than Harold.

_ Spoken: Break it down. _

The next part pulled at Courtney's heart. Duncan reached his hand out to Courtney singing directly at her.

_ Summer ended,  
Winter started,  
It got colder,  
When we parted ways,  
(Spoken: I like this part.)  
As the seasons change.  
(Spoken: Bring it forward, bring it back)  
Winter melted,  
Spring I felt it,  
Summertime will never be the same,  
(Without you. My summertime.)  
My summertime. _

Courtney thought that she was about to start crying. She hadn't really thought about how much she missed the delinquent more than she thought.

_ I think about you in the summertime,  
I think about you  
(Oh oh)  
And all the good times we had, baby,  
We had baby  
It's been a few years and I can't deny,  
I can't deny  
(Oh oh)  
The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
Makes me crazy  
I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh oh)  
I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind.  
On my mind,  
My summertime._

_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh yeah. _

The song had drawn to a close. Unlike most bands, Duncan didn't crowd surf. Instead, DJ and another large man were behind Courtney, "Up you go," they said as they lifted her up onto the stage. Duncan winked at her as he sang the last part of the song. Courtney ran towards him for once not caring if her parents saw. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"What's this for Princess?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up and kiss me," she said with tears in her eyes.

"As you wish," he replied with an actual smile before they closed the distance and their lips met. The crowd went wild.


	2. The Reunion

This is for you Bubbles968!!

Reunited

Courtney couldn't believe. She was actually looking at the one and only Duncan. They had been reunited. She didn't care how cheesy it felt, it felt good. Duncan sang his heart out, the crowd continuing to go wild. The CIT in training got to sit through the entire concert on the stage. She had of course pulled her best friend Bridget up with her after the eternity long kiss had finally ended. And even though 99.9 of the crowds female population was depressed that it was obvious the hottie know as Duncan was taken, every one of them cheered.

Courtney and Bridget, almost as bad at being BFFFL as Katie and Sadie (not quite but almost), held hands as they sat on a crate off to the side of the stage as the band played. Both girls were fairly surprised at how good they were. Bridget nudged Courtney's shoulder to get the others attention.

"Look," Bridget said pointing out into the crowd.

Following the blonde's extended digit, her face lit up. Out in the crowd stood more familiar faces; There was Gwen, and Owen, even LaShawna, Izzy too!

The concert drew to an end. Courtney clapped her hands and smiled at Duncan. The band members took their bow. The fans screamed, cheered, threw things, and… proposed? Courtney's face turned red as a pair of light pink bikini panties flew to Duncan's feet. 'Just back together and you are already jealous,' her conscious said to her mind.

'Shut up,' She replied to the small inner voice.

Duncan turned and winked at Courtney as he pushed the underwear off the stage with his foot. Bridget couldn't help the small chuckle that came from her when she saw Courtney's face turning red. It was then that the brunette realized her face was turning red. She felt so embarrassed.

Since the concert was over, the band members and those with backstage passes all headed to said backstage. Bridget walked over to Geoff and gave him a kiss on the cheek once they had reached the area hidden from the crowd. "You guys rocked!" she said.

"And here comes the reunitement," Gwen said as she wrapped her arm around Trent's waist and vice versa as everybody's eyes were on Courtney and Duncan.

"Hey Princess," Duncan said with his hands in his pockets. "Hey," Courtney said with her hands on her hips. They were standing in front of one another just staring.

"Come on bro'," Geoff said to Duncan. "You were singing. You didn't get a chance for a good greeting dude. What happened to what you said you were going to do?" Bridget hit Geoff on the chest which told him it was time for him to stop talking. Courtney looked over to Geoff with a raised eyebrow as the cowboy shrugged. Right then Courtney felt her feet lift the ground and strong arms wrap around her torso. Duncan had hugged her quite tight and lifted her from the ground.

"Woah," Courtney said wrapping her arms around his neck to make sure if he dropped her they would both fall to their deaths or severe pain. "Okay put me down now… DUNCAN PUT ME DOWN!" She said louder as she realized he hadn't heard her the first time. He did as he was told and scratched the back of his head.

"Does this look familiar to anyone else?" Gwen asked as everyone laughed. LaShawna had her arms around Harold's neck from behind in a loving way. The two had actually gotten engaged the previous summer when Harold had taken LaShawna back to Camp Wawanakwa to where they first met as a 2 year anniversary present.

Izzy was latched to Owen's arm as usual. Out of all the relationships spurred from the island, that was the strangest one. But they were happy and that was all that mattered.


	3. Let's Ride

Catching Up

Courtney couldn't believe it. There she sat, in the back seat of a stretch limo, next to Duncan. She was having an all out war with her inner thoughts as to how she should behaving right at the moment. She, herself, wanted to stay next to him but not sit too close. Her inner self said that she should scoot her little CIT ass over and sit in his lap. They had came to a mutual agreement as Courtney scooted over just enough to where no one could tell she moved aside from Duncan because she gently pressed her leg against his. Her face turned a light shade of red but she turned to look out the window so no one could see.

Duncan smirked as he looked Courtney over. His smirk widened and he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her as she pressed against him. Deciding to be smug, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Princess, I won't tell," and he lay his hand on her thigh to make the situation even better.

"You are a perv," Courtney said as she pushed his hand away. It was just like old time. She couldn't make herself scoot over though.

She scanned the limo to look at all her Island friends. Bridget and Geoff were holding hands with Bridget laying her head on his shoulder. Izzy was pretty much in Owen's lap… Mainly because Owen took up her seat, but it was cute. And Courtney couldn't stop her eyebrow from raising as she looked at Harold sitting in LaShawna's lap.

"What?" LaShawna said getting defensive at the look. "I'm a lot of woman to handle."

Everyone laughed. Yes. Old times. It's good to be back to them.

Everyone was suddenly thrown from their happy places with old friends as they were all tossed about haphazardly around the inside of the limo conjoined with the squeal of tires. "What happened?" Courtney questioned frantically as she regained her composure.

"God, stupid hot shot drivers," the campers heard the chauffer grumble as he exited the limo. All of the others followed. And then an all to familiar voice was heard.

"Dammit Chef!" Groaned the inhabitant of the other nearly crashed vehicle.

"Chris?" DJ said bringing everyone's thoughts to each other.

Author's Note

Sorry it is so short. I am having a severe blockade of thoughts. I am going away to my Uncle's cabin tomorrow and taking my laptop, so maybe that will help. I hope you like what little I did manage to write.


	4. Romeo and Juliet

* * *

Duncan's Death Promise

Sorry it took me so long. My Microsoft word timed out and I had to reorder it from my system programmer. But I am back and I hope you like it!

* * *

The limo chauffer walked around the hood of the limo muttering a string of profanities under his breath as the campers walked toward the other vehicle and two familiar faces. No one decided to question the red cocktail dress that chef was wearing but all turned their attention to Chris.

"Wow dude, it has been a while." Geoff said with his strong California accent.

"If it isn't the campers! It's almost like a reunion." Chris said scanning them. "So….these are the couples that turned out due to the island…" A small totally Chris-like grin come over his stubbled face. "You should all come back to my place. I have some things from the Island that you might enjoy."

"Sounds like fun," Courtney said looking at the others. Every one but Duncan seemed enthusiastic about it. Chris and Chef got back in the small sports car that seemed two times to small for chef and took off. The Campers got back in the limo and the still cussing driver began to follow the car.

When they got to Chris's not so modest house mansion thing (lol) they all were led to something like a home theatre. "I found this tape in one of the actually hidden cameras. I like to call it, 'The Early Days of Duncan's band'." Chris said putting a dvd into the player. Duncan's face fell even more hoping to whatever god there was that it wasn't what he thought it was. When he heard Chris humming he knew what was about to play.

A picture came on the screen of Geoff, Harold, Tyler, Trent, and of course Duncan. The video began. They were having a conversation. "Since we can't do a group performance in the talent show let's just play it here." Harold said.

"No let's just throw this one out the window." Duncan said sitting on one of the bunk beds.

"Come on dude," Geoff said. "Harold is right, bro. We put a lot of work into this. We might as well play it and see how it goes."

"Fine," Duncan said standing up grabbing the microphone Harold had brought to camp as everyone else got on their instruments.

They began to play before Duncan began to sing.

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you there  
At the camp fire pit, makes my heart beat fast_

Everyone's eyes grew wide. Courtney's cheeks turned light red.

_I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

Everyone was, at this point, moving to the beat of the song.

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

Everyone turned to look at Duncan who continued to look away.

_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please_

Courtney couldn't help but the smile at the same moment that Duncan dropped down on his knees singing.

_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_

Dj popped up out of nowhere singing this line and everyone laughed at the look on his face.

_Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance _

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet _

I know you really wan't me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

When the song ended, everyone stood up and clapped except for Courtney and Duncan. Courtney gently put her hand on top of Duncan's causing him to look at her. "Nice to know Romeo," she said with a wink causing him to turn red. Everyone just continued to laugh. "I am going to kill you Chris..." He promised under his breath.

* * *

Authors note: To hear this song or watch the video, go to youtube and type in Hey Juliet by LMNT.


	5. The Challenge

The Challenge

Sorry this is so short. I had 15 minutes to write. I have to go to work now but I will post another chapter after I get off. I promise. You can hold me to that!

"Wow," Izzy said as they all congregated in another room. This room was something like a conversation room. "You guys make being in a band look like so much fun!" She clung to Owen's arm faithfully.

"I'll say," LaShawna replied from her place across the room from Izzy. "We should make a band of the girls."

"Wow now girls," Geoff said as he looked at them. "It isn't that easy ya know!" Every one of the girls looked at him.

"You don't think we could do it?" Courtney asked in her know it all way with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well…"Geoff started scratching the back of his head.

"Are you serious?" Bridget said turning to look at the blonde boy sitting next to her.

"I think we should do it," Gwen piped in surprising everyone. "Just to prove we can."

Duncan smirked. "I have an idea. If you think you can put together a band and come up with at least one song before I next performance, you can be the opening band. That gives you two weeks to get your shit together," He said matter of factly.

"Fine! We will!" Courtney said standing up. All the girls followed suit. They all left and got in the limo and headed to Courtney's house. The guys laughed. They were certain the girls were going to fail. DJ the spoke up.

"Um….guys….they took the limo." He said. The others stopped laughing as they realized that was their way home.


	6. Forming A Band

Forming A Band

Sorry for the last one being so short. I will try to make this one worth your while! Thank you!

The time had passed quickly and the guys sat laughing in the limo outside of Courtney's house. "Come on girls! Times up!" Duncan yelled out of the rolled down window.

Courtney opened the window and leaned over the seal, "Go on ahead! We will be there shortly!"

The boys did as they were told and headed on. "Okay let's do this," LaShawna said standing up. And the dress up started.

"Come on! Why am I the only one who has to dress up?" Courtney asked looking frantically at the girls around her moving with clothes.

"Because you're the lead singer!" Izzy said loudly…as usual. And they now had five minutes to get there and get set up. They all thought, "It's on."

"One more minute girls!" called a guy who had just entered behind the stage. The lights on the stage had all been shut to black except for the ones over the drums. LaShawna walked out and sat behind the drums. The lights come on over the keyboard as Izzy walked over to it. They came on over the bass guitar as Bridget walked over to it. They came on over the lead guitar as Gwen walked to it. The lights did not however didn't come on as Courtney walked on the stage and put her back to the crowd facing her band with hand over her mic on her headset. "I don't think I can do this," Courtney said. "GO!" LaShawna whispered back. The lights burst on and Courtney turned around. She wore a black mesh shirt under a long sleeved tailed suit coat. The coat buttoned once right between her breast over a white tub top. Black and white pinstriped pants and black boots completed her outfit. She then began to sing when she saw Duncan drop his jaw.

I'm a straight up kind of girl, I am  
I've been telling it like it is, I am  
And it's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, hands up

The crowd was loving it and they were going wild. The guys were well surprised.

Tell me  
You're a handy kind of boy, you are  
You're a talented kind of boy, you are  
And it's just the kind of boy, you are  
Head up, hands up

She turned her attention to Duncan as she winked at him singing this verse. The juvenile delinquent had a problem swallowing the lump in his throat.

These are  
Headstrong  
Crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Melt down can you feel the heat?  
Melt down  
Sight a crush  
In a Hot, hot room  
We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Melt down can you feel the heat?

Courtney began strutting up and down the stage singing and jumping up and down with one hand in the air. She was really getting into the moment. She was loosing herself to the music coming from her own mouth.

Gonna feel alive tonight, I am  
I'm a positive kind of girl, I am  
Leave my troubles behind tonight, I am  
Stand up, get up  
Tell me  
Are you going to be down with me, you are  
Yeah, You're coming along with me, you are  
This is just the kind of guy you are  
Stand up, get up

She wiggled her finger in Duncan's direction in a come here kind of way as she sang as DJ and Geoff pushed him up trying to get him to stand up. Duncan quickly sat back down and glared at the two now laughing campers.

These are  
Headstrong  
Crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Melt down can you feel the heat?  
Melt down  


Sight a crush  
In a Hot, hot room  
We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Melt down can you feel the heat?

All the girls began singing in a chanting kind of way.

Headstrong  
Melt down  
Headstrong  
Melt down

The crowd was following Courtney's every move as she danced around.

want to know you  
I want to show you  
I got the stuff now  
Didn't you get enough?  
Step to the rhythm  
Make the decisions  
These are the days we're living  
Loving  
Feel alive  
Feel so alive  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah(yeah)

Courtney's hair fell in her face as the lights and dancing brought beads of sweat to her face.

Gonna feel alive tonight, we are  
We're stepping into the light, we are  
Leave our troubles behind tonight, we are  
Stand up, get up

Headstrong  
Melt down  
Headstrong  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?

Melt down  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?

Headstrong  
Melt down  


Headstrong  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?

Melt down  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?

The song came to an end and the crowd went wild as the producer of Duncan's band came out and yelled with a smile on his face, "AND THAT WAS THE PRINCESS AND THEIVES!"

All of the campers raised a brow…"We didn't agree on that name," Gwen said.

Authors note: I have already got the set up for the next chapter and it may also be up by tonight but I am not sure. This song is Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale.


	7. Bang Bang

Hey guys! I want to try to keep you entertained. I am having a horrible day and writing helps me get through long bad days. But I am going to go ahead and warn you that it may reflect in my writing….let's just see what happens…

"Dude! You guys rocked!" Geoff exclaimed as the girls entered the backstage area. Duncan couldn't take his eyes off of Courtney.

"Looks like the girls have proved you wrong," Izzy said slightly psychotically.

"How did ya'll do that? We can't even get a song prepared that quick." Trent said sitting on a small wooden crate.

"My man taught me keyboard so I taught crazy here," LaShawna said pointing to Izzy.

"We all pitched in on the notes and rhythm. And Courtney did the lyrics," Gwen stated.

"Wow you guys!" Owen said. No one decided to question how he got there without anyone seeing him.

"Courtney, those lyrics were off the chain!" DJ said.

"Sexy," Duncan said smugly with his trade mark grin. No one, not even himself, were sure if he meant the lyrics or the person who wrote and sang them.

Courtney scoffed, "You're a pig."

It was time to leave.

Everyone climbed in the limo and was followed by Duncan's band's manager. "You girls were HOT! The audience loved you! I could make you a hit!" He said.

"Devin….Shut up," Duncan said.

"Let's celebrate!" Owen yelled which seemed amplified in the closed space in the limo.

Duncan, Geoff, and DJ all smirked to each other, "To the club then?" DJ said.

"You know it," Duncan replied. The girls looked at each other confused. What club?

They got out of the limo at a building lined with neon lights. A large orange, red, and pink sign hung in the middle of the building front that said 'The Rave'. The lights had the girls mesmerized.

"Come on Princess, let's go in," Duncan said wrapping his arm around Courtney's waist and placing his hand on her hip. Courtney pushed him away with a scoff and walked into the building.

It was a good 20 minutes and 4 drinks each later before Izzy decided that everyone should get up and dance. "Come on! Let's go!" Izzy said tugging on Owen's arm. The heavy camper stood up and hooted and hollered as he followed behind her.

Courtney smiled at Bridget who understood without words. The two girls got up leaving Geoff and Duncan staring at one another confused. Courtney and Bridget began dancing together. Alcohol had some influence in on this action. The guys could feel their pants growing tighter. Duncan coughed. "May I cut in?" the green headed boy asked the two girls looking directly at Courtney. They nodded and Bridget made Geoff get up and dance with her. Courtney and Duncan began dancing against each other. Duncan was really surprised at the way the CIT moved.

"Okay you guys! We got some VIP guests tonight!" The owner of the club said standing up on the bar and putting a microphone to her lips. "Let's give it up for the two hottest new bands. Delinquents of Royalty and the Princess and Thieves!" The bright colored lights all turned to the campers and they all waved as everyone tried to closer to them. To be the lucky club goer that got to dance next to them or even with them. The loud speaker began to play the girls' song. The dances began to get heated again. Courtney had her fifth drink. Another guy started dancing rather close behind Courtney which Duncan noticed and gave the guy a blood curdling glare. The guy quickly backed off. Duncan kissed the side of Courtney's neck.

"Back off of her you freak," a voice said fiercely behind Duncan before the sound of gun fire was heard. Everyone hit the ground. Courtney watched Duncan fall to the floor after her.


	8. Hospital

Soooo yeah…. I kinda figured out why no one was reviewing my new chapter….I forgot to post it. Hehehe. Well Sorry for the well overstretched wait. Here it is guys.

Chapter 8

Courtney was terrified. She breathed a sigh of relief when Duncan grumbled and put his hand on the bleeding hole in his shoulder. She was just glad it didn't kill him. Courtney was then jerked to her feet in one swift movement. "Gotcha!" said the voice of the gunman. Her eyes opened wide. She knew that voice.

She quickly turned her head to look at her captor. "Jeremy?!" She exclaimed.

Me: OMG! What a twist. Let's pause for a slight commercial break… rocks back and forth on heels while elevator music plays…..looks at nonexistent watch Okay let's continue.

"The one and only," the man holding Courtney by the arm said with a psychotic grin. "It's been a while hasn't it babe?"

"how…how did you find me?" She questioned.

"Duh, I saw your little musical performance on tv. You didn't honestly think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" He questioned tightening his grip on her arm causing her to wince.

"I was kind of hoping," she answered softly. By this point everyone had gotten back to their feet and gotten away from Jeremy but did not leave. Duncan, however, stood up and did not move from his spot. "And you," Jeremy said training the gun on the wounded camper. "You are the whole reason she left me! Home wrecker!" He yelled gripping tighter onto Courtney. She already felt the hand shaped bruise forming.

"Let her go," Duncan said simply with his hand to his bleeding shoulder. Owen watched the blood gush around his friend's fingers and passed out. Izzy and DJ began trying to wake the big guy up.

Jeremy scoffed, "Why should I? She is mine!"

Courtney glared, "I don't belong to anyone!"

"Shut up," Jeremy yelled, shaking her like a ragdoll.

"I said let her go!" Duncan said as he lunged at Jeremy and punched him square in the jaw. Jeremy released his hold on Courtney out of reflex and the brunette girl fell to the floor. This was when Geoff decided to step in. He caught Jeremy's arms and trapped them behind his back. The gun fell to the floor with a crack. Duncan threw his fist on his good arm into Jeremy's stomach. Finally, sirens were heard outside the establishment. The cops burst in through the door and apprehended the frightful man.

Courtney rushed over to Duncan and propped him with her body as he examined the small hole in his shoulder. You could see the small bullet gleaming in the light. Then she noted that this was too much blood from such a small wound. She scanned him and then realized his hands were on his stomach where yet another bullet had penetrated. "So… to the hospital then?" Harold said looking back and forth between Duncan and Owen. Everyone nodded. It took every one of the campers, except for Duncan and Courtney, plus two large bouncers from the club to move Owen to the limo. Courtney climbed in beside Duncan and the limo drive was instructed to drive quickly to the nearest hospital.

Courtney's stomach was not as strong as she put on. The doctor had told her it would be fine for her to stay in while they removed the bullets. The moment they got a hold of the bullet in his arm, Courtney hit the floor. She awoke hours later with Bridget asleep in the chair next to her. Since the hospital wasn't packed the doctors saw no problem letting the kids stay. Her mind immediately went to Duncan. She noted that the tv was on the news… and so was she. The story about the shooting involving the hit band Delinquents to Royalty and the new upcoming band Princess and Thieves had already become the top story. She climbed from the white sterile bed and made her way into the hallway. She hadn't realized how late it was. Or how dark it had gotten.

She pulled the black jacket around her. Why did the hospital keep it so cold? She knew the answer but didn't bother. The mesh shirt didn't hold in warmth well.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked around in the dimly lit desolate hospital hallway, "I thought hospitals stayed open." She noted aloud to herself.

The brunette pushed these thoughts from her mind and made her way to Duncan's hospital room. A doctor was exiting the room as Courtney approached. "How is he?" Courtney asked.

"Are you his girlfriend? Or some family?" The white coated man asked putting a chart in the holder on the wall beside the door.

"Yes sir," Courtney replied.

"It wasn't too bad, but worse than we had originally thought." He said keeping eye contact with Courtney. "The way the bullet hit his shoulder, it pushed into a main vein in his arm. Since the bulled stayed straight, head on path, it nailed the vein to a bone in his shoulder. The bullet kept the vein together long enough for us to get him to the OR. We were able to get the bullet out and stitch the vein back together. We had to put 6 stitches to shut the incision. The bullet in his stomach just pierced the skin. Three stitches solved that but a lot of blood was lost."

Courtney thought she was going to faint again but fought back the nausea. She had to hear.

"Thank you doctor," Courtney said. The doctor nodded and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You can go in if you want. I will keep the other doctors from saying anything about it." He said with a friendly concerned smile. Courtney wiped away the forming tears and nodded. "Thank you."

"He's going to be okay Court," came a voice off to her right. "He's tough," Courtney turned to see Geoff yawning with his last comment. Courtney nodded. Geoff got up and headed down to the room containing the sleeping Bridget.


End file.
